<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daddy by Qayin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779003">Daddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qayin/pseuds/Qayin'>Qayin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hale-McCall Pack, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qayin/pseuds/Qayin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'I’m the Daddy’ the front of the t-shirt says. Derek is not a father. </p>
<p>“Get it, because you’re the Alpha,” Stiles piques in. </p>
<p>“Oh, thank god, I thought it was some kinky joke about what you do in the bedroom,” Isaac bemoans, looking a little pale. Stiles’ grin only grows. </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Derek has too much self-respect to put on the black ‘I’m the Daddy’ shirt. Stiles, however, does not. It shouldn’t be as hot as it is. It’s a ridiculous shirt. But the glint in Stiles’ eyes is sharp and domineering and it does things to Derek when he sees it. </p>
<p>“Wanna come to Daddy?” Stiles purrs. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’s an awful t-shirt. Derek hates it the moment he pulls it out of the box Stiles carefully had wrapped in bright wrapping paper. He hates it even more when he sees Stiles' grin grow huge and satisfied, and he hates that it causes him to blush in front of the entire pack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m the Daddy’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>the front says. Derek is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a father. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get it, because you’re the Alpha,” Stiles piques in. Derek had never seen the expression of a cat who just ate the damn canary, but he imagined it looked something like Stiles’ face right now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, thank god, I thought it was some kinky joke about what you do in the bedroom,” Isaac bemoans, looking a little pale. Stiles’ grin only grows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Derek has too much self-respect to put on the black </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m the Daddy’</span>
  </em>
  <span> shirt. Stiles, however, does not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wears it often; when they’re going to bed, when it’s laundry day, when Stiles wants to curl up on the couch and watch Netflix. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Derek lets his eyes graze over the muscles of Stiles’ arms, and the way the shirt clings nicely to the way Stiles have filled out over the years, and if Stiles catches him looking he grins and sinks a little further down in the couch, and just casually spreads his legs a little. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It shouldn’t be as hot as it is. It’s a ridiculous shirt. But the glint in Stiles’ eyes is sharp and domineering and it does things to Derek when he sees it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like right now, when he’s trying to read but his eyes keep rolling up to where Stiles’ body is folded out on the couch, and Stiles is in the shirt and a pair of boxers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Stiles’ look him in the eyes, grins and starts to rub himself on the top of his briefs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek is very distracted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lowers his book in his lap and watches, eyes trailed on Stiles’ hand working against his dick. And Stiles has too much clothes, and really, is underwear that important? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek inhales sharply as Stiles moans a little and his eyes flitter up to Stiles’ face for a second. Stiles keeps his rhythm steady and slow and grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna come to Daddy?” he purrs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek look from his face to his chest and that stupid shirt, and then down to Stiles’ hand and clothed dick and he stands up and comes over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stiles tilts his head up when he arrives and keeps that levelled grin on his face. He tilts his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can touch it if you want,” he says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ridiculous fucking shirt. Derek straddles his lap, reach underneath his boxers and grab hold of Stiles’ dick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Daddy’s good boy,” Stiles mumbles and Derek is blushing because </span>
  <em>
    <span>it is </span>
  </em>
  <span>fucking embarrasing, but god how he doesn’ want to stop. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he jerks Stiles off until he comes, and then he raises his hand and licks it clean of Stiles’ jizz and Stiles just grins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pack is hosting a barbeque. Erica has little Alicia in her lap, and Vernon is running laps around his father. Scott and Ethan are chatting by the barbeque and Derek is refilling the cooler with ice. And out walks Stiles. In the fucking shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lydia lowers her sunglasses and stares at him over the rim, then Derek feels her eyes slip over to Derek before she pushes the glasses back up and smirks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Derek fights the blush from spreading all over his face and neck, and Stiles waltzes over, slaps his ass casually and takes a beer from the cooler. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey baby,” he says sweetly. Derek shoots a look at the shirt, frowns, and runs to get more ice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fucking shirt. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hahah, I don't know what this is! </p>
<p>HC is that Hale pack (2.0) is alive and well, and Erica and Boyd are together and they have a son named Vernon and a daughter named Alicia.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>